Watchtower
http://www.mizahar.com/lore/File:Watchtower.jpgThe Mirror Valley Tower - KaleaA Watchtower is part of a network of ancient towers scattered all over Mizahar. They serve the dual purpose of timekeeping, with a gem called Watchstone located at the top changing colors with the seasons, and teleportation through an astral gateway connecting the Watchtowers. The latter purpose has been very risky since the Valterrian, with the magic supporting the gateways being now weak and unstable. Description As the devastation of the Valterrian swept over the land reforming Mizahar utterly, much knowledge was lost completely. Many cultures ceased to exist in the intermixing of the powerful expulsions of divine Djed, while others came into being. Timekeeping became an immediate problem while most cultures struggled to survive. Ancient highly advanced structures scattered throughout the old world were destroyed almost instantly, though in places some remained. Most notable of these surviving structures were the Watchtowers. Once, they were located in every city and throughout every region. Now, sadly, there are only a scattered few, with less than two or three per region. These enormous structures can be seen for miles and are shaped like a lowercase h. Historically the Watchtowers served two purposes. They were timepieces to keep everyone on the same calendar throughout Mizahar. They also served as a gate system, that allowed for singular rapid long-distance travel throughout the known world from Watchtower to Watchtower. Now, however, that particular magic is unstable and risky when it is indeed operational. Prior to the Valterrian, the Watchtowers were primarily used as a system of travel with their timekeeping as a secondary feature. Now, however, with the instability of their primary features, the Watchtowers have become very important in keeping track of time in Mizahar. Watchtowers work very simply. The towers stretch skyward and end with a Watchstone, an enormous clear gem that has the ability to change color. The gemstones flare brilliantly at midnight (it can be seen for miles and miles) at the season changes. They then change color for the entirety of the season. Blue (Winter), Red (Fall), Green (Spring), and Yellow (Summer) are their primary colors. Origins The Watchtower system was built by the ancient humans to honor Aquiras, god of doors and travel, and his lover Priskil, goddess of radiance. Both were very important gods in mankind's early days when man had to claim the land, inch by inch, from monsters that attacked their homes in the night (see human history). These two gods blessed the Watchtowers with their joint power, Aquiras with the astral gateway and Priskil infusing the Watchstones with her essence. As the centuries passed, they gradually lost prominence and were mostly revered for the gateway system that they had charged with power. These two gods were mostly removed from the affairs of mortals, and were content with enjoying each other's immortal love for the rest of eternity. The Valterrian changed everything, and Aquiras and Priskil found themselves involved in the divine war against their will. Aquiras, weakened by the struggle, was attacked by one of the most powerful mortals, Alahea's mad wizard Sagallius who took advantage of the cataclysm to steal from the gods and eventually become a god himself, which he did. Sagallius stole Aquiras' heart and made him fall into a deep coma. Priskil has watched over him ever since, protecting his fallen form from gods and mortals alike. She still protects him, and waits for someone to return his heart to her. Season after season, she waits patiently, and the watchtowers flare with her sadness whenever the seasons shift. With Aquiras on the verge of oblivion, the gateways are barely functional, and many pathways lead to the Void, or into horrific realms. Sometimes creatures invade the astral corridors, preying upon the traveler or even breaking out of the Watchtower and into Mizahar. Nonetheless, using the gateways remains an option for the bold or the desperate. In the post-Valterrian world, Priskil has since become the goddess of hope and vigilance, and her influence has grown once more; her followers control a few Watchtowers. Watchstones Thought to be enormous gemstones crafted from powerful human Geomancers of the past, these large diamond-like stones can easily be touched, examined, and otherwise investigated simply by climbing the Watchtowers, which indeed permit entry. They are far to large to steal, sell, and seem too hard to cut down into more portable marketable gemstones. Shattered Watchstones from ruined towers have been found commonly at the base of the remains of destroyed towers. These fragments are often crafted into jewelry, though they themselves are found to be incredibly difficult to cut (except by using fragments of other watchstones) due to their inherent hardness. Such jewelry is wildly popular but rare to find. Locations of Watchtowers *Falyndar region: **Taloba **Black Rock *Kalea region: **the Mirror Valley Tower **Sultros **Wind Peak - the Wind Tower *Taldera region: **Avanthal - the Ice Tower **tba *Sylira region: **Syliras - the Bronze Tower (Bronze Wood) **Konti Island - the White Tower *Cyphrus region: **tba **tba **tba *Eyktol region: **Ahnatep - The Gold Tower *Akvatar region: **None Retrieved from "http://www.mizahar.com/lore/Watchtower"